Blood Ties
by Bokkun
Summary: Vanilla has been attacked and Cream has gone missing. Bokkun sets out to find her, but has he bitten off more then he can chew? Not connected to 'What We're Made Of' The OC tag is for OCs in general.
1. Chapter 1: Loss Of Innocence

Chapter 1: Loss of Innocence

Bokkun had been given a mission. Eggman had given him a letter, and he'd been told to give it to Sonic. Nothing new there. Bokkun set out on his mission without a thought. Eggman only allowed Bokkun to leave their current base when he was delivering something to Sonic. Because of this when Bokkun finished his missions, he'd goof around for an hour. Eggman must have thought he was awfully slow as his job.

Sometimes he stole sugary treats from this one bakery in Station Square. Or sometimes he'd go to this one park, and spy on teenage couples, to which he would relentless torment. Sometimes he'd spread rumours, because of him there was this delightful little rumour going around about Tails, Charmy and these utterly fabulous frilly dresses.

Bokkun enjoyed his free time.

Additionally Bokkun sometimes went to Cream's house, and he'd hang out in the tree in her garden. He would go there to think, he had chosen this location for a number of reasons. The general area around Cream's house was always calm, which was helpful for thinking. Cream was also the least likely to get mad with him. She, or her mother, would politely ask him to leave, and he'd politely ask to stay.

With Cream four times out of five she'd let him stay. Vanilla'd give him a sly look, and she'd tell him to leave and he would. He and Cream sometimes talked, and Bokkun enjoyed it.

Bokkun had given the letter to Sonic already, it didn't explode and Bokkun was disappointed. He thought about what he'd do with his hour of free time. He had some treats back at Eggman's base, and it was a colossal waist of time to steal more. The teen couples were starting to become weary of the _date bomber, _Bokkun had to be careful to not over play that one. Likewise, manipulating the spread of rumours was difficult, he'd have to give it some time.

Bokkun smiled. He flew several miles up, and started his familiar route towards Cream's house. He hoped she was in a talkative mood, that was always enjoyable.

He flew as fast as his jet-pack would allow, and arrived at Cream's house after ten minutes. Bokkun liked Cream's house, white walls and a brown tiled roof. There was a forest to the left of the home and there were no other houses for miles. Bokkun couldn't understand the desire to live that far away from other people, but he supposed it didn't really matter.

Bokkun stopped a fair bit away and above the house.

There was a police car outside the door.

Bokkun's interest was peeked. What could possibly have happened? Bokkun flew down, and looked through the window next to the door. Beyond the front door was the living room, and there were three inhabitants. Vanilla, who appeared to only be in her bra and panties. Bokkun would have blushed, if he weren't horrified. She was bleeding, just under her rib-cage. Looked like a bite mark, and that was a lot of blood.

Bokkun felt sick just looking at her, but he was too interested to look away. Vanilla had a towel wrapped her shoulders, and she was crying her eyes out. But it seemed like the pain wasn't the cause. Amy was there, she looked worried as she held Vanilla reassuringly. Bokkun figured that Vanilla had called Amy after the bite.

Bokkun didn't know the third person. He was a green hedgehog, wearing a brown jacket. It looked like leather. He wore an eye-patch over his left eye. His right eye was blue. He was writing quick notes on his notepad as Vanilla cried.

Bokkun figured Vanilla was going over what had happened. Bokkun edged closer the door, and opened it slightly. They didn't notice, and Bokkun could hear what Vanilla was saying.

"I don't know why she did it! But please, you've got to find her! She'll, she'll-" Vanilla began hyperventilating. Amy rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"I promise Madam, we're doing everything we can to find her." The hedgehog sounded serious. Bokkun guessed that came with the job.

_'But who are they...' _Bokkun gasped. _'Where's Cream? Did she_ bite _Vanilla? I gotta find her._' Bokkun backed away from the door, and flew high. He twirled around, but he didn't see any obvious sign of which direction Cream had headed in.

"Come on Bokkun. You gotta think. Where would Cream go if she were distressed?" Bokkun looked over everything he knew about her, then his eyes widened as he turned to look at the forest.

Chao lived in that forest.

Bokkun had been in the forest a couple of times before, there was a small clearing in the centre, with a lake. The Chao tended to gather around the lake, so that's where Bokkun flew to.

He saw Chao, but he didn't see Cream.

"Cream! Are here?" He yelled as he wandered around the forest. No one answered him. He walked around the lake, still calling out every now and again.

But then he heard sniffling. He followed the sound, and there Cream was. She was inside of a hollow tree, crying. As Bokkun got closer he got more unnerved. The first thing he noticed was the blood around Cream mouth. It looked rubbed in, sort of like she'd tried to get blood out with nothing but her hands. Her tongue absently leaped out every now and again and she'd lick around her mouth, trying to get some of the blood. Bokkun didn't know what to feel at the moment.

The next thing he noticed were the red rings around her eyes, from crying. But soon after he noticed that Cream's irises had turned ruby red. She was dressed normally, everything else looked completely normal.

Bokkun built up his courage and spoke, "Cream?"

She looked up at him. She just stared. Bokkun walked closer, slowly but surely. He wanted to speak again, but he couldn't find the words. _'Are you alright? What happened?'_ Didn't seem like it would help at the moment.

He sat down next to her, and she flinched slightly. He turned to look at her, and she looked back. Bokkun looked again at her mouth, and found that she her fangs were sticking out. They were also covered in blood.

Bokkun wrapped his arms around her, and her thin wall grumbled. She cried into him, and hugged back. Bokkun could guess what was going on.

And that was terrible.

* * *

Hey. Thank you for reading this far, and I hoped you enjoyed it. If you noticed any mistakes please point them out, and if you have constructive criticism I'd love to hear it.

Have a good night now.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Trust

Chapter 2: Broken Trust

The sun had set an hour ago, and the winds were unforgiving. Bokkun was chilled to the bone and shivering uncontrollably, and yet Cream didn't even seem fazed.

They were still hugging, and Bokkun had noticed that Cream was cold. She'd been cold before the sunset. It was almost like she was dead.

Cream moved slightly, and Bokkun finally noticed that Cream was asleep.

Bokkun knew that Eggman would be expecting him, but he couldn't just leave Cream alone here.

Bokkun got up, and almost screamed. His whole body had fallen asleep, and it hurt to stand. Bokkun slowly picked Cream up, carrying her bridal style. He then flew up a little, testing the strength of the jet pack. Eggman had designed it for Bokkun's exact weight, so carrying Cream might cause a problem.

But it held, and Bokkun started flying back towards Eggman's main base. The trip was going to take a while, it took him half an hour when moving at top speed by himself in clear skies, today none of those factors were important. He couldn't move at top speed for two reasons, the weight difference, as well as wanting to keep Cream asleep.

Additionally the winds and fog kept Bokkun from knowing where he was going most of the time.

After flying for thirty minutes in what Bokkun hoped was the right direction, he wasn't in the best of sorts. He was so cold that he'd almost dropped Cream several times, he also was becoming fairly drowsy, and it was getting harder to stay focused.

"There was a boy." Cream mumbled. Bokkun was shocked that Cream was awake at all, but that didn't mean he understood her.

"What?"

"There was a boy." Cream repeated. She didn't continue.

Bokkun saw the base coming up, and sighed in relief. From outside it was basically big metal dome with Eggman's symbol painted on it so it was facing south. The place was giant though, rooms and labs reached into the mountain that the dome rested on. It was also out of the way, Sonic probably couldn't find this place by chance.

Bokkun flew in through a top entrance, meant only for him. It was a tight fit, but he managed to get the both of them through. Bokkun ended up in a hallway, which was close to his quarters.

"I can walk." Cream's tone of voice was bitter. Bokkun gulped, and put her down.

"Stay close, do you know how much trouble I'll get in if anyone sees us?" Cream nodded, and followed closely behind Bokkun. He'd stop at every corner, peak around and look for wondering robots, or Eggman himself.

Luckily they managed to get to Bokkun's room without running into anyone else. Cream took a moment to take in Bokkun's room. It was as big as her room back home, the walls were stainless steel, something Cream was sure Bokkun needed. The walls were offset by the red carpeted floor.

There was a mini-fridge up against the west wall of the room, resting on top appeared to be one of Bokkun's exploding tellies. There was no bed in this room, just a hammock with a bed cover and single pillow.

The two didn't really know what to do, they both just nervously hung around the room.

Bokkun gathered his nerve and asked, "What did you mean? Earlier, about a boy?" Cream's mood visibly changed, before she was an odd combination of bitter and shy, now she looked like she was going to cry, it was just depression at its worst. Bokkun noticed all this, and was about to tell Cream that he was sorry, but she started talking, and Bokkun knew if he interrupted it wouldn't go well.

"He was a green fox. He came up to me one day in the park, and we started talking. He'd come by every other day when I was in the park. I thought he was just a nice guy who liked to talk. A couple of days ago he bought me an ice-cream, and that was it..."

* * *

_The sun was high in the sky, and the heat was almost unbearable, made slightly manageable by a near constant breeze. Cream had played in the park that day, mostly on the swing set. She'd been there for well over an hour._

_Cream had lost track of time, all she knew was that the sun was still high in the sky, but it was summer so that could mean just about anything. Cream figured that this was as good a time as ever to return home._

_"Cream? Hey!" Cream broke into a smile as turned around to find a green fox, looked two years older than her. This was Sly, he was a talkative kid who'd ran into Cream around a month ago. Besides his odd colour for a fox, the only noticeable feature was his tracksuit jacket._

_The two hugged, laughing._

* * *

"Was he hot?" Bokkun said suddenly.

"W-what?" Cream asked, a blush present on her features.

"Was. He. Hot?" Bokkun said slowly, making sure she heard every word. Cream rolled her eyes,

"I heard you, Bokkun. Just took me by surprise." Cream looked to be in thought, though her features did start to look a bit depressed again, "Hmm, not bad looking...More cute than hot." Bokkun nodded in understanding.

"Okay then, continue." Cream looked at him, studying for a moment.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Sizing up the competition." Bokkun flew up, and laid down on the hammock, "So what happened next?"

Cream stared at Bokkun for no more than five seconds.

"Well, what happened next was..."

* * *

_Music filled the air. __Cream turned and found an ice-cream van. Sly grinned,_

_"Hey want some ice-cream?" Before Cream could respond Sly had already dashed over. Cream had no choice to fall behind._

_"I have just enough for two single cones, what flavor do you want?" Sly turned to Cream expectantly._

_"Oh, you don't have to do that." Cream smiled, it was a sweet thing to offer._

_"Oh, don't worry. It'd be rude of me not to. Do you like strawberry?" Cream was going to object, but let out a sigh instead. Sly would just keep pushing the point till she agreed, so she might as well take it now. She nodded, and Sly bought her the cone. He himself had a chocolate cone. _

_Sly offered to walk her home, and she agreed and took his hand. They set off, Cream taking licks of her cone absent-mindedly._

_The Ice cream man laughed, "Young love..."_

_They walked and talked for quite a while. Cream had noticed many things in that time. Firstly, they were nowhere near her house. This made sense to Cream, Sly had no sense of direction. Secondly, Sly hadn't taken a single lick of his ice cream, and it was starting to melt over his hand. Thirdly, they were now walking down an alleyway._

_They turned around a corner, and came to a dead end. Cream looked around, taking the place in. There was only one pathway to this dead end, the area was littered with broken glass, and trash floating around on the wind._

_"Sly, I think we might have taken a wrong turn. Or two, maybe more." Cream turned to look at Sly, who dropped his now completely melted ice cream, and shook his hand trying to get some of the melted chocolate off. Cream giggled._

_Sly let go of Cream's hand, and took five steps back. Cream turned to look at him. Cream was now between Sly, and the wall. Sly didn't look very happy._

_"Cream, I would like to inform you that I'm sorry, and you're truly a sweet girl. It pains me that I have to do this." As Sly spoke Cream backed up, fear crept onto her features._

_"Sly, you're scaring me." He shook his head in dismay. His eyes met hers, and she knew something was truly wrong. Sly's eyes used to be blue, but now they were blood-red._

_Without warning two fangs jutted out of his mouth, very noticeable. Within a second Cream felt Sly's arms around her waist, holding her in place. Cream's heart beat doubled, mostly because Sly had moved behind Cream so fast she didn't comprehend it._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. but, I'm so hungry." Cream felt piercing pain, tears rushed to eyes, and her vision quickly became blurry. In reality, Sly had bit hard into Cream's throat, only using his fangs._

_Cream couldn't stand anymore, slowly Sly laid her down whilst he kept drinking. Within ten minutes Sly had drained her dry. Sly lean backed __against the wall, his tongue swirled around, picking up any blood that was on his muzzle._

_Sly's features were somber, he glanced at Cream's dying body. He let out a long sigh,_

_"I can't believe I'm this week..." He took a deep bite out of his wrist, his blood leaked out. Quickly he went over to Cream, and put his wrist to her mouth. At first the blood went down her throat, it appeared to do nothing, a couple of seconds later she started moving._

_Within a minute she was actively sucking on his wrist, taking more his blood. Sly just sat there, counting off the time this would take in his head._

_He pulled his wrist away half an hour later. He looked at Cream, her muzzle was covered in blood, but beyond that she looked perfectly healthy. Sly picked her up, and carried her back to her house. He had lied about being bad with directions._

* * *

Silence hung in the air. Bokkun had taken in Cream's stories, and his suspicion had been proven right. Cream had tears running down her face, but she wasn't making a sound.

"He must have dropped me off back home." Cream took a deep breath, "I thought it was a nightmare, momma stayed with me, comforting me well I was still shook up." She started sniffling.

"Momma cut her finger, she bled. I, I just don't know what happened. I mean, I jumped her, bit her, and drank her blood. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop. It was terrible, yet the most amazing feeling in the world. I loved it, and I was horrified. I hated myself in that moment. I ran outside, I was much faster than ever before." Cream huddled on the floor, hugging her knees, crying to her arms.

Bokkun flew over, and sat down next to her.

"Wanna hug?" Cream nodded, and hugged him. Bokkun didn't know how to feel. He liked comforting her, but he didn't like seeing her so upset. He did find it interesting that he'd comforted her twice in the last day.

"You should sleep Cream, it'll help." Bokkun lifted Cream, and carried her to the hammock and laid her down, "Don't worry, I can sleep anywhere."

Cream nodded, and pulled the bedding over her body. Bokkun walked to one corner of the room, and just laid down.

"I'm a vampire." Cream mumbled. Moments later there was soft snoring coming from the hammock.

* * *

**Chapter 2 ended. Thanks for reading this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.  
**

**Just a couple of things, within this story Cream is six. Bokkun is probably seven. Keep this in mind.**

**Any of you know a good artist that does Sonic commissions? Because that'd be useful.**

**Good night!**


End file.
